Forever is a Broken Romance
by X-Addict-Lover
Summary: Sequel to Forbidden Romance. Mitchie is a vampire now, but as Alex lays, staring in her eyes, there's something in the back of her mind telling her that changing Mitch was the biggest mistake she has ever made. Alex/Mitchie R
1. Please, Remember Me?

**Okay, so here is the Forbidden Romance sequel. I have some ideas for it, which is good :)**

**Thank you to all who read and reviewed Forbidden Romance and gave me ideas for the sequel. **

**Okay, well it's starts straight from the ending of Forbidden Romance.**

**Reviews will help me know if you like this, or if you have any critisizm or comments about how i could change things to make it better, or review if you just like it, and me ;)**

**Okay, we are offfff!**

**...**

_Alex's POV_

I sat in a ball, my arms wrapped around my knees, watching as she twitched and spasmed.

She had been like this for a few torturous hours now. It had been much worse in the beginning. She had been screaming in pain, her bones cracking, twisting and reforming. Her organs dying slowly under the power of my vemon, then transforming to parts that will thirst for blood.

I let my blood tears fall and hit my clothes, reminding myself of what I have done.

I covered my ears with my hands. My super skilled hearing didn't help at times like these. I had heard her heart stop beating and the blood in her veins stop rushing.

It made me hate myself even more.

"Alex?" I heard the whisper through the palms of my hands that covered my ears.

I rushed to her body, looking over her face.

"I'm here, i'm right here Mitch." I reassured her. I took her hand in mine and she gave back a death grip that actually made my hand sting.

"It hurts." She whispered out.

"I know, I know babe, but the pain will go away." I stroke her hair lightly from her face and get my first good look at her.

Her skin is the color of freshly fallen snow.

Her long, luscious hair has darkened a little.

Her cheekbones are more defined and sharp looking. It felt like if I touched them, they would cut my finger.

Mitchie's lips are blood red. Little did she know, that soon she would thirst for blood, wishing her lips were covered in red blood, with such a power she would kill me to get to some.

I hear her ribs crack. She lets out a scream of pain. I look to her open, gaping mouth.

Her teeth are 10 times whiter, bright enough to light up a room in the dark, and are much sharper. Each tooth is like a blade. Her canine teeth are just a little more extended.

There her fangs that will soon pierce into a body of an unsuspecting victim.

She shrills in pain again, one of her hands grasp at her ribs.

I pull her shirt up to see her ribs slowly reshaping, giving her body a more 'V' shape to it. They press out of her body and shift around. They point almost fully down to the ground, sticking out clearly.

All the small hairs that were on her body have vanished. Except for the hair on her head, there is not a hair on her.

The brown in her eyes has slowly disintegrated and was replaced by a red-ish orange color.

I pull up her shirt further to her breasts. They are slowly getting a bit bigger. Mitchie moves her hands and scrapes them along her back, breaking her bra strap into pieces. Her nipples are turning from a burgandy brown to a cherry red.

I pull down her shirt and sit back down again, examining her change.

I can't help but say... she looks sexy.

Yet as a human... she was perfect to me.

I don't wanna admit it... but I prefer her human...

...xXx...

She's stopped moving and screaming. I tilt my head to the side, trying to understand what was happening to her.

"Alex?" She asks again.

"I'm right here."

"Water." She croaks out. I used my super speed to rush and get her a glass of water even though I know that's not what she's thirsting for.

She starts chugging it but quickly pukes the water back out.

I'm not suprised.

"My throats burning. My whole body is too. It's like I need something, like i'm craving something and I don't know what it is!" She shouts at me.

"Think about it." I say emotionlessly. There is not a hint of what i'm feeling on my face.

"I don't want to do that." She tells me. "But I feel without that, that i'm gunna die!" She stands up from the bed.

She's gotten taller. We're equal in height now.

"We're only feeding on animals." I tell her strictly. There's not a hesitant tone in my words at all.

"You can do what you wanna do, i'm doing this my way." She walks past me, her shoulder hits mine purposely as she walks out my bedroom door.

"Mitchie!"

I speed in front of her.

"You can't do that." I don't let her pass. She needs to understand me.

"I can do whatever I want." She throws me back against the wall with so much force I leave a Alex shaped dent in the wall. Stupidly, I forgot that newborns were really strong, but they were reckless. I watched as her toned butt kept walking down the hall. She has a feline like strut to her.

Thank god she doesn't know how to run yet.

I rush to her and throw her back down the hallway.

"You will listen to me!" I growl at her. If she lets her ego get to her head now, she will never change.

She flinches at the tone in my voice and from the loudness of my scream.

Her face contorts to one of pure hatred.

Mitchie jumps at me and throws me against the wall. Her hands pin me against the wall. Her small, yet extremely powerful fingers choke me to death as they wrap around my neck.

She let her hand roam up my shirt. I was in awe at her touch, but she just smirked at me.

She withdrew her hand and then slammed her fist into me, passing my skin barrier, breaking into my body.

"Mitchie stop!" I begged. How could she do this to me? After all i've done for her?

Her hand is pulling on things, inside my body. She rips something out, throwing it to the floor, before shoving her hand back in.

There goes my kidney.

"Mitch, I know i've hurt you, but please, your hurting me!" I scream to her. I can feel my body getting weak under her destruction. I've never felt pain like this as a vampire.

She pulls her hand out of me and drops me to the floor. She squats by me.

"You shouldn't have gotten in my way." She hisses out. I can feel my heart shatter as she stands and walks away.

"I love you Mitchie Torres." I whisper. The last words I want to say.

I see her stop down the hall, and turn to me, looking pained.

Her face is scrunched in confusion.

"What?" She asks.

"I love you."

She doesn't reply, just scoots a little closer to me.

"Please, you have to remember me. I'm Alex. We met, fell in love, made love, and I left to save you, but it was a mistake. I came back because I love you but while I was gone you had sex with Matt. In your body was a hybrid that was eating you from the inside out. I had to change you to save your life. Just please, remember me, come back to your senses." I tell her. I can feel blood tears leak from my eyes.

She stares at me for a while longer. The waiting was the worst part, the tension in my mind just kept growing.

I grabbed at the hole in my side in pain.

She turned her back to me and kept walking.

"Mitchie." I whisper.

She's gone. She just walked out like that. How could she leave me? Was that her plan from the beginning? To love me, then after I changed her, just leave as fast as she could?

I rolled onto my back, looking out at the sky light.

I could see the sun burst through the clouds.

"AHH!" FUCK!

I rolled out of the way. My immediatly burnt skin slowly regenerated itself. I wish my tummy could do that, but I know the hole's to big.

Oh no, Mitchie.

She was gunna try to go outside, and when a newborns thirsty, nothing is gunna stop them from getting what they want.

I placed my hand into the wall, my fingers melding into the drywall and paint. I dragged myself up, needing to get to her.

Reaching an open window I peered out seeing her hiding behind a tree out in the huge yard, hiding from the sun.

I grabbed a blanket and used it to shield the sun from my body by holding it above me with one arm.

I took a step from the window and fell straight down to the ground, landing on my face. The blanket slowly fell down and draped over me.

Nice one dumbass.

When I heard a twig snap I looked up to see some humans walking in the sun, chatting about something happy a few meter's from the tree Mitchie was hiding behind.

"Run!" I scream to them. I get up, still using the blanket, waving my arms at them to get moving.

They wave at me and start walking closer, happily smiling, thinking I wanted to talk to them, while I was just actually trying to save there lives.

I see a shadow moving along the ground, eating the light. It's not a human shaped figure, but more like a line.

The sun just went behind some clouds, and by the look of how much there were, it would be dark for a while. I drop my blanket to the floor.

SHIT!

I look and see Mitchie peek out from around the corner.

"Run! Go!" I shout at them. They finally get the idea and turn around and run from something they have no clue what it is.

Mitchie starts running at them at a human pace, unbeknownst to her real powers, with a scary look in her eyes.

I run in front of her and throw my arm into her chest, close lining her.

She hits the ground, and I do feel bad, but not when I feel a sting in my side. She's gunna pay for that.

I clench my nails into her shoulder and drag her back to the house.

I throw her inside, place her in a chair and punch her in the face.

She falls off the chair and to the ground, hand to her cheek.

"Look what you've done!" I walk to her again and pick her up by her shirt collar and slam my fist into her face once and again.

She desperately crawls away from me. I grab her leg and slide her back and place her in the chair again. I stumble to the fridge and take a couple water bottles filled with deer blood and throw them at her. She catches them with great accuracy, lifts off the cap and sniffs it, unsure to whether she should drink it or not.

I nod and she takes a sip. She starts gulping it down and I grab one for myself. Too tired to care, I let myself slide down the wall and rest my head back. I watch for the next 2 hours as she drinks every bottle in the fridge. It took me a month to get all that blood.

She had slid down the counter too and was facing me, staring in my eyes while downing her drinks.

She kept taking a sip, and then waiting to see how long she could go without drinking anymore. Her longest was a couple minutes.

I wasn't proud of what I had done. I had killed her for fuck's sake. But I wouldn't have wanted her dead by the baby that's in her tummy. I wonder if it's dead or alive in there. I don't actually know and it's not like I can google it.

We've been sat here for hours, when she let a smile creep across her pale face.

"Alex." She let out.

I looked at her. She was sat much closer to me.

"Mitchie?"

She nodded and scooted even closer to me. I had blinked and she was face to face with me.

"I remember." She said.

I stared at her picture perfect visage.

"I thought you never would."

"I'd like to say same, but I can't remember anything of what just happened." She smirked softly.

"It's okay, what matters is that you do remember." I tell her.

She nods and leans in slightly.

What would have normally been her hot breath upon my skin, was still her hot breath. To her, I would have always been cold, but now i'm warm to her since we're both blood sucking killers.

I connect our blood red lips.

It feels so different from when I was kissing her as a human. I used to have to be very careful and tentative not to hurt her, but now, it's just pure power between us both.

Her tongue dominates mine as we kiss more deeply. I always used to dominate her, this is weird. She pulls me away from the wall and lays atop of me. I always used to lay atop of her.

I moan into her mouth as I feel her hands venture beneath my pants line.

"I love you." She whispers against my lips. I feel her slip a finger into me.

I can just nod back since i'm dazed by the pleasure i'm achieving.

...xXx...

Later, much much later, we're laying on the floor in the living room together, naked.

I loved being able to push her around and be rough with her. I always used to have to be so gentle with her.

But I still miss her human heartbeat, and being able to watch her sleep.

And even as I lay here in peace, staring in her eyes, there's something in the back of my mind that's telling me that changing her was the biggest mistake of my life.

...

Okay, so there it is! Reviews now, like right now, before I steal ya, and then touch ya, then eat ur eyes for candy, and cut off ur privates :)


	2. Dangers of a Newborn

**Okay, thanks for the reviews, here's the next installment in this awesomish story.**

**The fight scene between Alex and Mitchie and when they just stare and talk to each other after the fight was inspired by the song The Only Exception by Paramore.**

**...**

****_Mitchie's POV_

I was a vampire.

And everything was so different.

The world seemed brighter and lighter.

The colors in the world had changed to so much more vibrant and powerful.

The clothes I wore felt softer against my skin.

Everything I touched seemed so fragile in my hands under the newly acquired strength I posessed.

I had a thirst in my throat that seemed to burn every single minute I was semi-alive.

But Alex didn't seem happy at all. She seemed out of it, like she was distant, or miles away in her mind.

She was quiet, not like her normal talkative self with me. She's barely said a word.

"Alex, are you okay?" I whisper to her. We lay side by side on the floor.

She just looks at me, nods tentively, and resumes staring at the ceiling.

I inspect the ceiling, trying to find something interesting or even minimally entertaining up there, but there was zilch.

I decide to leave her in her thoughts and ask her about it later when she warms up.

I take my hand and place it on her firm stomach. She twitches and watches me, eyebrows furrowed, as I pull my hand back and forth across her naked belly. My hand ventures farther across to her ribs on the other side of her and I use them as leverage to let me get closer. Shifting onto her torso was a difficult job since she kept trying to sit up, but I pushed her down and placed my head on her chest.

Laying on her soft, delicate skin was all I needed for me to float into a sort of sleep like daze, but when I woke up Alex was gone.

I sat up, covered myself with the blanket, and looked around the room. There's nothing to do here. I might just die of boredom if nothing else can kill me.

"Alex?" I shout, wanting to find her. I'm suddenly feeling lonely, and I can't handle it. What am I going to do?

My friends. I can go and see them. I agree with myself and jump up to Alex's room to retrieve some clothes.

I put on some black skinnies, a lacy bra, a g-string, a white revealing V-Neck and some black skateshoes that were in the far back of her closet.

I look at myself in the mirror and catch sight of my red-ish-orange-ish eyes. I look to the nightstand by her bed and catch sight of a pair of glasses. I slide them on my face and check myself out.

"Looking fine." I say then whistle to myself.

The weather was looking dark and gloomy. Perfect. I ran out the open window and jumped off the cliff. As I approached the ground, I had no clue what to do, but as if I has just jumped 5ft instead of 500ft my feet just landed on the ground as they would. It made the rock underneath me crumble and a sound crackening boom as I landed.

...xXx...

I had saw my friends in the local diner, and had finally decided to talk to them.

I opened the door, and walked up to my buddies.

"Hey guys." I say cheerfully. It's actually really nice to see them.

"OH MY GOD!" They screamed. I then had like 6 girls just run and jump on me and embrace me in a big group hug. It lasted for a while and each second was pure torture as the burn in my throat increased.

"We haven't seen you in like a week and a half! OMG! You look so good!" They all told me.

We really caught up, learning about all the latest gossip in the town and whose dating who. It didn't really matter to me, I had better things going on, but I needed some form of entertainment other than my sulking Alex.

"So then, like, why are you, like wearing sunglasses, like inside Mitchie?" One of my friends ask curiously.

I look at all of the girls. They are sat on the edges of their seats, leaning closer to know the answer.

"I went to the eye doctors. They gave me some drops and wearing sun glasses is a requirement." I lie.

"Really? Wow, are your eyes hurting?" Jessica asks me.

Nosy bitch. I've never really liked her.

"Yeah, stupid doctors." I laugh it off, but they seem unconvinced.

They kinda narrow their eyes at me, but I just smile and tilt my head away from them. I watch a waitress pass by with a really short skirt and a scantily clad shirt.

I didn't even notice, but I involentarily licked my lips.

She glanced over at me, and I gave her a flirtacious smile. She smiled back as she was walking and since we were staring at each other, she walked straight into a wall and fell to the floor.

I rushed to her help, ignoring the watching eyes of my vulture friends.

"Here, let me help you." I said as I pulled her up as gently as I could.

"Oh, hm, thanks." She was blushing and the blood was rushing faster in her veins.

"I'm Mitchie." I say and hold out my hand. She takes it while her other hand lifts to scratch her neck shyly. I smile at her actions. Mortals are adorable.

"I'm Gwen." She says, shaking my hand slowly while trying to peer past the vast darkness of my glasses.

"I hope your okay." I tell her. She nods and bites her lip while shuffling her feet.

"Yeah, it happens all the time." She's so cute.

"Your saying that a girl who is very interested in you, helps you when you fall, and then asks you when your break is so you can talk to her, happens all the time?" I ask her, smiling.

"I meant the wall." She says, motioning to the wall up and down. "But, I think this is a first. We can talk all you want, I get off in 5 minutes."

"I'll get you off." I flirt with her.

She giggles honestly and blushes like a tomatoe.

"You can try." She teases.

"I'll be waiting for you." I whisper in her ear.

I take her by the waist, kiss her cheek, and walk back to where my friends are.

"What the hell was that?" My friends ask.

"What was what?" I say and try to get comfortable in the seat.

"That girl is what's what! Do we have to remind you that your dating Alex!" They tell me.

"Hmm, oh yeah, Alex." I say and watch as Gwen grabs her coat from the wall hook and waves to me.

"Seeya guys. We'll talk later." I say and hop up as fast as I can to meet Gwen.

I take her hand and we walk out of the diner.

I have a special night planned.

...xXx...

Dinner and a movie went well. During dinner she took my hand and in the movie theatre I made my move and we just spent the rest of the time making out.

She was a nice girl. It was a shame really.

I dragged her behind the movie theatre and kissed her deeply. She responded by giggling, smiling and kissing back just the same.

She pulled back from the kiss, our lips making a smacking sound as she did, and looked at my face where my glasses had stayed the whole night.

She let her hands drag up my body and let them rest on my face. Her fingers curled around my sunglasses and I let them be taken off.

When she peered into my eyes she gasped and tried to step back but she was stopped by the wall that resided behind her.

"Your eyes..." She breathed out.

I just walked to her and kissed her. She was fighting and struggling against my grasp, but she wasn't ever getting out. I was like a solid wall to her.

Through her deep breathing I heard the word 'stop' being muffled out.

I kissed down her neck and took my first look at her pulse point. Her heartbeat was thumping through her neck. I nibbled it softly and felt my thirst burn with rage.

My fangs glided over her skin before I let them sink beneath her soft, mortal flesh. Every single one of my razor sharp teeth bit into her.

The first drop of her human blood landed on my tongue.

**Power**

**Pleasure**

**Lust**

Everything seemed like I was climaxing. It was amazing. I sucked the blood from her as hard as I could, wanting more and not ever getting enough.

But everything suddenly started to turn sour and wrong.

**Rage**

**Anger**

Uncontrollable

**Lost**

**Hate**

I pulled my teeth from beneath her skin and let her fall to the ground. She was bleeding immensely from the neck. The poor girl held tightly to her neck and groaned in pain over and over again.

Being completely clueless of what to do is a terrible feeling, and I was overwelmed by it right now.

I looked around. It was nothing but a picket fence on the outskirts of town back here.

Questions filled my overloading brain. Can I run? Should I run? Is Gwen going to die? Will everybody know it's me whose done this?

The worst question came to mind... What will Alex think of me?

The worst thing that could ever happen to me, happened.

I heard my name being called.

"Mitchie?"

I looked over to my right where Alex stared at me. She looked so hurt, so useless and powerless. Deep pain filled her eyes to the brim.

"Alex?" I whispered out.

Her eyes flickered between me and Gwen who was now only groaning every once and a while and was spread out on the floor.

"Mitchie Torres, look at me." Alex ordered. I did as she said. "Calm down. Go home and nowhere else. I will take care of this."

She looked at me one last time before zooming over to Gwen.

I could only stand and stare at her and feel regret and guilty.

"Go home Mitchie!" Alex shouted. She didn't even look at me when she said it.

The anger and authority in the tone of her voice made me run.

It made me run and run and run and never want to stop. I watched as my feet picked up pace until they got so fast they were just a blur. I looked up to see the trees blur behind me and the ground was almost never underneath my feet. It was like I was running on air.

I let my feet hit the ground and it spun me straight up into the air. The wind rushed past my face and blew my hair all over the place. The whole forest was in my view and when I peered back I could see the faint lights of the town.

I watched as the ground came close again. My body automatically twisted till my feet landed on the forest floor and I was running again.

Where are you going Mitch?

I heard my own brain order me to stop.

What the hell was I doing? I should just listen to Alex and go home. But then again i'm so sick of taking her orders. But when I think about it, she only has my safety and protection in her best interests.

I love her and i'm just letting this power overtake me.

She did save my life after all, many times in fact.

I shake my head at the irrational thoughts that swirl around in my brain.

My feet turn me around and guide me home.

_Alex's POV_

She's so stupid! I leave her for 10 minutes and she runs off! And now were left with this problem!

I pick up Gwen and run her to the hospital.

"Quick! I need help! She's been attacked by an animal!" I shout as soon as I run into the building. People jump up to help and they drag over a gurney which they help me place her on.

"She's really been mauled. Her corrautive attery is slowly bleeding out, it's a miracle she's still alive. Prep for surgery!" A male doctor shouts. They wheel her away and a nurse takes my arm and directs me into a room.

"Do you know what may have done this?" She asks me. She's jotting down quick notes on a notepad.

"I was just walking behind the movie theater with my friend cause I parked back there, and I heard some loud whimpering. When I looked around I found this girl, bleeding, and I immediatly took her here."

"Didn't you think to call 911?" Fuck off lady.

"Yes, we wanted to but neither of us had phones with us."

"Okay, well I see. Do you know anything about this girl that may help us identify her?" With the size of this town I would have thought that everybody knew everybody.

"No, i've never seen her before. I'm sorry."

"Okay, thank you."

The nurse walks away and I run from the building.

Now to deal with Mitchie.

...xXx...

I open the front door, and look around, but she's not home.

"Mitchie Torres, why can't you just listen to me?"

I turn around and punch the fridge in my anger. It breaks a big hole on the inside and I can hear a gas leak but I just ignore it and kick the stove. It too lets out a gas leak but I just keep kicking it till it looks like a squashed pop can.

A sudden thought hits me.

Home. When I said go home, maybe she went to her home.

I rush from the house and leave the now gas filling mansion.

...xXx...

I bust through her old upstairs window that i've used so many times and find her staring at her room, examining her trinkets and toys that's she collected over the years.

I can't take the silence.

"Do you know what you've done?" She flinches and turns around.

"I'm sorry." She whispers back and resumes looking at her items.

" 'I'm sorry' isn't gunna cut it! You could have killed that girl!" She really is stupid.

"I said i'm sorry! What else can I do?" An anger fills her eyes.

"You should have just stayed where you were! I was only outside and you went off running to where people are. You can't control yourself around humans as well as you can when your older!'

"Maybe I went out because I couldn't stand being around your sulking attitude! Your always being a downer Alex!"

I fell silent at her words. I do not 'sulk' and I am not a 'downer'.

"I'm not trying to be no fun, it's just that someone has to be responsible in this relationship!" She's always been childish. She gives me a small menacing smile.

She takes a couple minutes to breath and then she says it.

"They should have killed you after they raped you." She whispers.

She's dead. I'm going to kill her.

She's hit the one memory that still affects me.

Mitchie turns around to leave, but not without my fist that slams into the back of her skull. She hits the ground but is quickly back on her feet and slams me against the wall. I grab her by the throat, kick her back, lift her up and I plunge her body straight into the writing desk she had in her room.

It breaks into splinters with a burst of wood explosion. She lays on the floor, eyes closed.

I hope that puts her in her place.

I re-adjust my clothes and straighten out my hair yet i'm awakened by the senses of my smell. I smell vampire blood. I smell Mitchie's blood.

I look to her and see that part of the desk that she crushed is clearly sticking through her stomach.

"Mitchie?" I place my hand on her stomach and touch the wood. Her eyes beam open and she gasps. Her hands go instantaneously to her injury.

She lets out a scream of pain.

"Mitchie, calm down, deep breathes. I'm going to help you." She lets out another scream of pain. "Mitchie! Hold my hand, c'mon, i'm gunna make the pain go away."

She takes my hand and I give it a squeeze like I used to when she was nervous.

I lift her body slightly to see that the desk leg is nailed to the floor. She whimpers in pain at the movement.

How could I even do this to her?

"Don't worry babe, it's gunna be okay. Just look at me, look in my eyes."

I grab the wood and pull it up, attempting to remove it from her, but she screams in pain.

I look as she stares at me and her eyes start to flutter.

"No, don't you dare." I threaten her.

She just opens her eyes back up and fights against their closing.

I'm not gunna let her die.

I have to do something.

...

yeah, lame update and ending but you guys should be happy im fucking updating at all.

reviews please :) 


	3. I'm a what!

**Okay, well yeah, here it is, thanks for the reviews. i've been sad, and very busy lately, so if my writing sucks a lot more than it usually does, thats just why.**

**if you remember the last sentence in the first chapter of Forbidden Romance, you would understand so much foreshadowing. go and take a look at it if you cant recall it.**

**...**

_Last Chapter_

_I lift her body slightly to see that the desk leg is nailed to the floor. She whimpers in pain at the movement._

How could I even do this to her?

_"Don't worry babe, it's gunna be okay. Just look at me, look in my eyes."_

I grab the wood and pull it up, attempting to remove it from her, but she screams in pain.

_I look as she stares at me and her eyes start to flutter._

"No, don't you dare." I threaten her.

_She just opens her eyes back up and fights against their closing._

_I'm not gunna let her die._

_I have to do something._

_Present Day - Alex's POV_

She lays still, and I have her hand locked between my fingers, but I don't know how to save her. The injury is so close to her heart, inches away, maybe less. Animal blood most certainly isn't going to save her now, and neither would human. I can only think if one thing to do, but it's very risky... for the both of us.

I take off my leather jacket and pull up my sleeves. I rub my skin back and forth, almost like preparing it for the pain, knowing this is going to sting a lot.

"I'm going to take the pain away, okay?"

I take the wood that resides in her and get a grip on it.

"Breathe out on 3, then breathe deeply." I tell her, tricking her. "1, 2, 3."

I watch as her chest soars down, and as soon as her chest rises a little bit I rip the wood up from her.

She screams in agony. It's so high pitched and shrill i'm afraid the neighbors heard. The last thing we need is them calling the police, and them walking in on her covered in blood, and me trying to save her.

I throw the offender article to the side and clench my fists, ready to save her.

I place my wrist in front of her bloody mouth.

"Bite." I order and she shakes her head and pushes my hand away weakly. "Bite me, or you'll die."

She shakes her head again, yet I just open her mouth and slam my wrist into her sharp fangs and teeth. She tries to pull away but all I can do is hold her hands back and force her to drink it. After a long struggle, Mitchie finally caves in and starts sucking, but that's not all she's doing. When a vampire bites a human and sucks their blood, they also inject their venom, and it's the same when vampires bite each other.

Her fingers grip into my skin, her nails cutting and digging in, and squeeze my arm tighter in desperation for more. She groans out, probably being affected with it's powers. Her fangs rip out of my skin, but she just changes wrists, sinking her teeth in again. I watch as my skin around the bite mark starts turning a sickly greenish, purple-ly red. I feel myself and my body getting weaker and my arm started burning like it was on fire. My body feels 10 times heavier and my mind is starting to cloud and fuzz. I have to lie down, or else I might just keel over, but she kept me up. Mitch wouldn't let my body go. I felt like I was a juicebox being drunk by a young thirsty teenager.

Her teeth grinded into my body and I could feel my eyes closing, overly weak.

"Stop, Mitch, stop." I plead, probably too quiet for her to hear, and as she sucks harder, dragging the blood from my dead veins, it's obvious she didn't hear.

She removes her teeth finally, but she hasn't stopped yet. I watch as she crawls over my body, still weak, and lays her teeth straight into my neck. To save myself, I take my hands and push at her face, getting her away from me, but she's as solid as a rock, or maybe it's just because i'm as strong as a pancake right now.

I feel panic, thinking that maybe I won't survive this, and she'll go on a rampage around town.

I feel like Rebecca right now. I sucked the life from her aswell, and all I can do is watch Mitchie while she drains me with love in my eyes.

"Mitch..." I gasped out as she finally removes her teeth. Her eyes are a coal black and her eye veins are so enourmous, they run down her facial cheeks all the way to her lips. Her lips are covered in a dark rouge liquid that I assume is my own blood. There is an animalistic look in her eyes.

My own neck starts to sting and I can feel it swelling. My head starts to burn and it's like my veins are on fire! Newborn venom is more powerful than any of the rest.

I scream and I let it out, unable to contain it, the agony too much. It feels like i'm turning into a vampire all over again. My ribs start cracking and readjusting themselves. My body feels warm, and I feel nauseous.

I am turning all over again.

I can feel my shirt being pulled up and a set of teeth delve into my undead flesh.

"Hey! Anybody there? It's the police!" I hear and large knocks pound on the door.

Mitchie looks up with a scared face. She turns back to me, and gives me one over.

"Run." I order her, saving her cause I love her. If anything ever happened to her, and it was cause I changed her, I wouldn't even be able to live on.

She shakes her head and tries to pick me up, but even now, she's too weak.

"Go Mitch." I say, but her face shows nothing but stubborn resiliance. "If you don't go, we'll both die in vain."

She takes a deep gulp.

"I, love... you." She manages out behind thick, gooey blood.

"I love you too." I reply and kiss her lips. I can taste my own blood, and it's awful. A last kiss is the only thing I would ever ask for, and even though it's not long and how I pictured it, I needed every single second it lasted for. I needed her for every last second I have.

"We know someones in there! We're coming in!" The police shouts.

"Go now." I give her a nudge and she darts out the window, myself however, watches as the door shatters into splinters and some men walk in, holding guns.

"Get me the paramedics!" He shouts and walks to me. "My names David Torres, i'm gunna get you outta here and into the hospital."

Torres? Is this Mitchie's dad? I thought she said it was just her and her mom. He certainly did look like her.

He took my hand and squeezed it.

"Your gunna be alright." He said and gave me a comforting smile. Yep, that's her smile alright.

I didn't need comforting, but I did need to know how Mitchie was.

"Let's go guys." He shouted.

Where were we going again? 

...xXx...

The hospital. We are in a fucking hospital.

I keep pushing all the doctors and their needles away from me. This is the last place I should ever be. The exposure of our race is so close in here.

"She's been bitten four times, by what looks like human teeth." I barely hear someone say. It's like my supersensitive hearing is depleding.

"Don't touch me." I growl, and they instantly back off.

"We can't touch her until she authorizes help. Put her in a bed, force a sedative, and then we'll get her into surgery."

"Leave me alone." I say once more and they hold up their hands, telling me they are backing off.

"Put her in here." They push the gurney and place me in a room with three other women. We have different sex wards here I guess. They pull the curtain across and let me bleed into the bed they have placed me onto.

Tap tap.

I look around to see Mitchie, outside the window, worry etched into her face. I wave her away. If they see her, she'll be screwed, and not just cause she's on the third story floor hanging onto the wall, but since she's covered in blood. She pushes the already ajar window open and drags herself in. God, she's still so beautiful, no matter the circumstances.

"Hi." She whispers, a smile on her face, as her hand touches my cheek with her fingertips, and I flinch away. She's freezing, like ice cold.

"Your like ice." I say and take her hands in between mine.

"We have to get out of here." She reminds, thinking clearly, and scoops me swiftly into her arms. I wrap my arms tightly around her neck, needing support in every way. Even for an emotionless creature with no heart, I was feeling overly stressed and lonely. It was like I was a human all over again. I can hear the doctors coming and I start to feel anxious. "Hold tight." She jumps straight out the window. I feel the rush of air over my face and it blows my hair back, but something else blows my hair all over the place.

BOOM!

She hit the ground strategically, but fell over at the loud noise. I slam into the ground and she caringly picks me up into her lap. God, what would I do without her? She wraps me up in her arms and holds me tightly. Bravely, braver than me that is, Mitch looks into the night sky.

We watch as a massive red and orange mushroom fireball cloud surrounds over the woods... by our home. The trees around it set on fire and spread like what it was- wild fire. She runs me closer to it, and when we see it, that's when it hits us like a school bus.

Our home was on fire, destroyed, and continuing being massacred by venemous flames of heat. A window blew out and shattered the ground by us with glass. I looked at the glass shards, shimmering with red and orange. I could see a reflection of myself in them. I was covered in blood, looking exhausted, with flames in the back flickering and shooting off embers into the now lighted trees, and swallowing our home viciously. Our stuff is in there, all our clothes and material items, not to mention so many unforgettable memories.

I could hear a fire truck's sirens and she pulled me away, dragging on my arm, knowing no good would come from us being here. We watched around the corner behind a rapidly declining amount of trees as brave men and women put their lives at risk to put the fire out.

While standing and watching, they decided to do a aerial water drop. Just perfect. The water plunged down and soaked every angle of us, even stinging my injuries.

"Where should we go?" I ask, while spitting out a couple drops of water than had ran down my face and slipped into my mouth.

"Veronica." Mitch suggested and I had to agree. There was no where else to go.

...xXx...

"You two look like drowned rats." Veronica smirked and open the door wider, motioning for us to enter.

"Cheers." I say, sarcasm dripped out of mouth and hit the floor in the form of water.

"You can just go straight to the backroom and shower. It's all clean, and there is extra clothes aswell." She waves us on and Mitch pulls me in and closes the door.

"I remember this room." She smirks and I smile, but i'm too tired to really care, which is weird cause I haven't been tired since I was a mortal, years ago, almost too long ago to remember.

"I'm gunna shower." I say and walk straight in. I peel off my clothes and throw them to the floor.

I turn on the hot water, but it burns me. I jump back, and rub my skin where it hit me. Turning it down was a problem. I had to pratically contortionist myself around the shower rays.

I've never been burnt with water like that before. This is so strange.

Letting the now acceptable temperature water run over me gave me a sigh of relief and relaxed my frazzled body and nerves. I wish every shower was as pleasant as this.

As I exited the shower, new clothes on, the door slammed into Mitchie's face, since she was stood so close. Soaked, she took my hand and directed me towards the bed.

"I want to thank you." She gulped out. "For saving me Alex."

"It was no big deal." I shrug it off, but I know somethings odd with me now.

"It was! You could have died, but you risked that for me." She argued and stood up.

"I love you, that's why I risked it. I would do anything for you." I got up and wrapped my arms around her.

"Thank you, and I love you too." She leant in and gave me a kiss on the lips, passion filled me, but I was too tired to do anything tonight.

Thump.

What the hell was that?

Thump.

There it goes again.

I felt a feeling rush through me, and it was fucked up. It felt like... no, it's impossible... it was blood surging through my veins.

Thump. Thump. Thump.

I grasped at my chest, wanting this feeling to stop, but it wouldn't. It only increased.

Mitchie looked at me, scared.

"What's wrong?" She asked and held my hand tight but I just yanked it away and put it to my strange feeling chest.

"I... can't, explain it." I gasped out.

"Maybe you should just get some sleep." She said and picked me up onto it.

"Yeah, sure." I close my eyes and try to tame my wild body's twitching and spasms.

Whatever it is, will be okay in the morning. It's just some pain from the venom. It's all good, i'm okay.

...xXx...

I awoke before I opened my eyes, but felt the urge to sit up and strectch my muscles, and I did. And god did it ever feel good. All the tension was released and I bent my knees up and down. I even yawned.

Wait. No, vampires can't yawn. I opened my eyes, but it was so weird, everything was so much unclearer, unlike my normal perceptive eyes that picked up every color and trace. I think i've entered the twilight zone here.

I looked at my normally pale skin, but it was a light tanned brown.

"Oh, my god." I said as I pulled back the blankets. I was met with sweaty legs and my shirt stuck to me with moisture.

"Calm down, it's just a dream." I said and held my wrists out where they showed bright rouge scars. I raised my arm up and pinched myself as hard as I could. It hurt and left a little red spot on my skin.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." I jumped up, nervously anxious. "MITCHIE!" I scream, needing answers from someone. I shake out my body, wanting to die right now. She rushed in quickly.

"Yeah, how are you tod..." She stared at me for a while, holding in her breathe. "VERONICA!" She shouts back, and I roll my eyes, feeling annoyed.

Annoyed? When the hell could I feel that emotion?

"What is it-..." Veronica asks as she slumps in, but then her thoughts are cut off as she stares at me.

"Your, uh, a..." Mitchie mumbles out incoherantly. It's nice to know she's help in panicky situations.

"A human." Veronica breathes out, just as shocked as I am, but she can't even imagine what i'm feeling right now. No one can.

How does someone go from being a vampire for over 70 years, and then go to being human overnight? Mitchie. Last night, with the venom, is how. She sucked most of my blood out, and then injected her venom. Somehow is must have reversed it in someway.

Looking at Mitchie was a sad sight. I could tell she was having problems with me and my scent. Well, at least she knows what I went through when I met her. She instinctively licked her lips, and her eyes darkened. Even the stance she was in seemed aggressive. Mitch seemed to shake her head and take a few steps back, probably realizing her want for blood, but at least she didn't just jump me.

"This is impossible." Veronica aruges and steps to me, sniffing my hair and skin. "But, you are, you're a human. Damn, you smell good." She says, lust thickening in her eyes. In a half a second Mitchie was in front of me, arms out, defending me. She pushed her back and zoomed in front of her, spacing us apart. I'v'e never seen her so possesive.

"Back off." She growled.

"Down kitty, just pointing out the obvious." She twirled Mitchie's hair before flicking it away into her face. "But, you really are a sexy human." Ronny smiled at me again, but Mitchie started growling.

"Okay, don't worry, i'm not single anyways." She winked at me and walked from the room, a sway in her hips that no other person could do. What an idiot. I'm with Mitchie and she's with Bree. It's just my smell that's doing that to her.

"I have to go." Mitchie whispered and tried to walk away. I grabbed her arm and attempted to pull her back, but it was like she was a boulder. Unmovable.

"I need you here Mitch, with me." I am only human, I need companionship. Her arms wrapped me up in a hug and held me tight.

"I will come back, I just need a drink. Your smell, is, well... hard to resist." She gulped and hugged tighter, and my ribs started to hurt. Her face was in my hair, breathing in all of me. Her face pulled back and her noze grazed mine. My heart skipped a beat and started raced. My chest was heaving in anticipation to her next move. "I can hear your heart." She smirks, and I know she's happy to know she can do that to me.

"Kiss me." I pleaded, for the first time ever. I closed my eyes, and slowly parted my lips, awaiting her gentle touch. "Please." I whined, but I was cut off as she took my bottom lip between hers. I could feel her lightly suck on it, and something started tingling in my stomach. She was slowly and intricutly exploring the kiss, like a waltz in a ballroom. She piveted her head and kissed a little harder. I felt a throb in between my legs and pulled back.

"What?" She asked, and I could see lust in her eyes. There was no need to reply. I just peeled off her shirt and she watched me as I started blushing. I hate this whole human thing. I feel vulnerable and emotional. I could see a enormous red scar in the middle of her stomach. I guess she won't be wearing a bikini anytime soon.

"You, should, uhh, get showered." I shook my head clear of my thoughts and she kissed my cheek. She grabbed a towel and walked to the bathroom. I lied down on the bed till the feeling just below my stomach faded away, thankfully. I wonder if this is how she felt when she was human, and I was a vampire. Even that sentence is weird to say-to say I 'was' a vampire.

I'm a human. I'm just a simple, normal mortal.

...

Okay, review :) hehehe teehee


End file.
